


Shadow Line Trilogy, part one: Shiera

by Hagar



Series: Shadow Line [1]
Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Drama, F/M, My First Fanfic, Novella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PRiS, breaking around the Lizwizards incident. Carlos makes a friend outside the Rangers, and Astronema think it's too lovely an opportunity for her not to exploit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was conceived and plotted when I was fifteen, and rewritten into English when I was 18. It is a teenaged first story and, unfortunately, it shows. However, as it is the basis for a whole fic-verse (and as it is more unripe than awful), i'm leaving it up. Just so you can adjust your expectations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning...

"Don't cry," whispered the red headed woman.

"How can I?" answered the man sitting by her side, "My sister is dying."

"For a good cause, brother."

"How could you trust him? How could you possibly think that he would join us?"

"I didn't."

"What?" the man seemed genuinely startled, "What did you say?"

"I knew he was sent to kill me," she patted her brother's hand and smiled, "I saw it."

"You saw?" he asked in disbelief, "I thought you lost your gift when…"

"So did I."

"Than how?"

"I'm dying. You have to remember. They will need to know, or all has been in vain."

"Who will need to know, Oshra?"

"Our children, eons from now into the future."

"Even our people do not live for so long."

"But you will."

"Speak."

"Tell me the colors of light."

"Blue, Yellow and Red."

"As well as Orange, Green and Purple. Do you understand what our parents didn't? The first three colors do not stand by themselves. This is why my twin brother turned away from the path you all wished for him."

"Didn't you ever want him to fight against evil, not for it?"

"I wanted him to be happy," she grasped her brother's hand, "I want you to believe."

"I carry Wisdom, dear sister, not Faith. That is your burden."

"I'm dying. You have to preserve my Light for when she comes for it."

"Who?"

"My child. My children, thousands of years from now. You will know the time comes when Earth will be threatened, the Line of Shadows crossed, the Hunter will reclaim his thrown and the Path of the Rainbow shall be opened. Then my children will need the light. You must keep it for them. Keep it safe in our crystals. Make sure they receive the crystals when they are young. You will know who they are: the twins and my heir. The boy will carry Red, and his sister Blue. They will come for her!" her grip tightened, "You must give them the crystals as soon as they are born."

"I promise."

"Wisdom and Faith, what is it that we form together?"

"Green, the color of Hope."

"Courage and Faith, what is it that you refused to accept?"

"Loyalty, carried by the color of Orange." The words tasted bitter in his mouth.

"He'll be the one to bring her back," she smiled, "Loyalty will bring her back and keep him from going."

"Keep whom from going?"

"The brother. Anger may blind him, but Loyalty will be his guard. His guard, and the believer in Wisdom."

"The sister is Wisdom? Oshra!" he said urgently as her breath became shallow, "Oshra!"

"I'm still alive," she whispered, her voice drained, "But not for long. The last, tell me the last."

He didn't need to ask her what she was talking about. He knew all too well.

"I can't."

"He is not complete, and he feels guilty for it. This guilt will curse him and his descendants, until the time of which I speak shall come. Tell me, what is it that my brothers won't let be?"

"Purple, but I do not know what it means."

"Courage and Wisdom." A smiled played across her lips. "Courage in battle is not evil by its nature, despite what you may think. The colors must be in balance with one another. Courage and Wisdom, my brother. Think."

He bowed his head and thought hard, trying to answer his younger sister's question. "Perhaps… Honor?"

"Close enough. Will you remember all this?"

"I will."

"He left his crystal where he stabbed me. He could not carry the burden. Retrieve his crystal. Take mine as soon as I'm gone. Keep them all. The sister is as you said. My heir you will know. Give them their crystals as soon as they are born, but do not tell them the crystals' true use until she will ask you."

"Who?"

"She will look just like me…" She closed her eyes and sighed contently.

"Oshra?"

* * *

Next time: "The black Ranger's confidence in his teammates is wavering. A little push, and he will fall"


	2. Strangers

> _"Strangers in the night, two lonely people_
> 
> _We were strangers in the night_
> 
> _Up to the moment when we said our first hello, little did we know…"_
> 
> "Strangers In The Night", words by Charles Singleton &amp; Eddie Snyder, music by Bert Kaempfert, preformed by Frank Sinatra.

  


* * *

The truth was that it gave him the creeps. Wandering about the Angel Grove Park was fine in full daylight, but in the hours of pre-dawn it was rather scary. Plus he hated getting up early. No, he didn't like roaming the park all by himself, but it was his only way of getting some alone time. As much he enjoyed the company of his friends, he needed time to reflect upon his own thoughts and feelings.

A sudden noise made him freeze in place. For a second he wasn't sure that he really heard something, but then he heard it again. The sound of footsteps on the wet grass. The black Ranger looked around him. There were some trees to his left, and he knew that there was a slope hidden behind them. He was pretty sure that the noise came from there. He crept silently, careful not to step on fallen twigs, or make any other sound. He pushed the branches aside slowly, looked down and caught his breath.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her long dark hair swirled around like a veil, reflecting the first rays of light. The red sleeve-less shirt revealed a pair of latte colored arms, but her figure was obscured by a pair of khakis. For a moment he thought that she was dancing, so flowing was the way she moved. Yet she was not dancing: she was shadow-sparring. Most of her elements were taken from Korindo-Aikido, but some others seemed to originate from Kung Fu, Karate and even Takwando. She was one of the most skilled fighters he had ever seen.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, and all her tranquility was gone: she had seen him. She fell back to a classic Korindo pose.

"Hi," he said. His voice sounded strange to his own ears.

"Explain," she answered chilly.

"I'm not an enemy. I was just �" passing by."

"Oh were you?"

"I never saw anything like that before."

"You know martial arts than?"

"Some."

"Come down here and prove it."

He slid down the wet slope and stepped towards her. Close up, she was tiny, less than 1.5 meters in height and her weight most likely 45-50 kilograms. With all her skill, he felt that she had no chance against him. Not only was he much bigger and stronger than she was, but he had his Ranger's stamina and speed.

"You'd be surprised," she said quietly, as if she read his thoughts, "Are you ready?"

He arranged his body in his favorite attack position. "Whenever you are."

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this. Her speed made his strength unimportant, and she turned her size into an advantage, undoubtedly counting on the fact was not used to sparring with a person so much smaller than he was. She was smart and skilled, and had him lying on his back panting for breath before he understood what had hit him.

She stared down at him. "You're good," she said, "Care for another round?"

"I don't think I can beat you."

"You won't know if you won't try."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I told you like a hundred times, yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you going to keep this up?" Carlos turned around and faced his friends, "Because if you are, I'm going to beat the shit out of you right here in the hall."

"You're making a scene," said Cassie, looking around at their fellow students.

"How am I to believe that everything is find when you're yelling at us in the middle of a school corridor?" pointed out TJ.

"I wouldn't be yelling if you two didn't bug me so much. I told you, I didn't sleep very well."

"Why?"

"Because. None of us are lacking in reasons," he teased, referring to their common secret, "Are you through?"

TJ was about to say something, but Cassie stepped on his foot, hard. He bit his lip. "Yes."

"Good." Carlos turned on his heels and stormed away.

"What was that for?" complained TJ as soon as Carlos was gone.

"We were just annoying him."

"Slept bad my ass."

"I know, but there's really nothing we can do."

"We're his friends! Why won't he let us help him?" TJ slammed his fist to the wall.

"He's hurting."

"All the more reason to talk to his friends!"

"I think he's afraid we'll hurt him too."

"It's ridiculous."

"Not consciously, but he's afraid. Ashley once told me that they were friends since both could remember. He's taking it pretty bad."

"This is bad for the team. These two need to speak."

"Do you really think it would help?"

"No," he admitted, "It would just make Ashley feel miserable."

"And Andros."

"And it certainly won't make Carlos feel any better." TJ sighed. "We can't go on like this."

"I know," said Cassie quietly, "But there's nothing we can do."

"Actually," said TJ slowly, "I just might have an idea."

* * *

The princess of evil smiled maliciously. "I'm so glad you called me to see this, Ecliptor."

"I'm very happy that you are pleased, my princess."

"At times like this, I know that the universe is on our side and that evil will surely win. Why, with the Rangers distrusting each other like that!"

"I would not quite call it 'distrust'."

"Not yet, but soon enough. The black Ranger's confidence in his teammates is wavering. A little push, and he will fall."

"And with him, all of the accursed Rangers. What a lovely plan, my princess."

"We still need a way to hurt the black Astro Ranger," commented the princess. "I want you to watch his every move, Ecliptor. Let me know if there is anything that we can use against him."

The warrior bowed his head. "Of course, my princess."

* * *

"Hi, little sister. I think that winter is almost over, you know? And about time it did, it's so long this year. They said just the other day that the last time we had such a long winter was when… you know. I wonder if it means anything. Probably not, but I'm thinking about it anyway. That's me alright, worrying about things I can do nothing about.

"Anyway, I brought you some fresh flowers. Lilies, your favorites, and some red clovers too. I like the red clovers; they make the lilies stand out so much. Oh, what am I bubbling about?

"I'm ever so sorry that I'm late. Someone walked in on me when I was in the park. I think I was a little nasty to him. Fine, a little more than nasty. I know I shouldn't take it out on people, but sometimes it's very hard not to. It has been so long since the last time I was really able to talk to someone. I suppose I will never quite accept what happened. I know I'm being silly, but I can't help it. I will never accept it, and you know it. Mom and Dad know it too. We're never giving up, ever.

"I have to go now. I know, I know, I stayed really short this time. But I promise to come back this evening, right after the sparring session. He's one of the best I've seen, and it's been so long since I last had challenge. No, you're right. It's not just the challenge I like. I wish you could meet: I think you would like him"

* * *

"Hi, Carlos!". He turned around and saw the yellow Astro Ranger running towards him with a big smile on her face. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What for?"

"You're not going to believe this. I couldn't."

"What are you talking about, Ash?"

"Lunch."

"What?"

"Oh, come on." She looked around quickly, dragged him to an empty classroom and teleported them on board the Astro Mega Ship.

"What is this all about?"

"They're probably down in the mess hall, c'mon."

"Are you going to tell me what is it that you are so excited about?"

"No."

"No?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one."

The elevator's doors opened. The rest of the team set around the table, obviously waiting for them.

"I don't like synthesized burgers, thank you."

"These are synthesized."

"They don't look like take-away from Adel's, either."

"That's because they're not," said TJ proudly, "I made them."

"We arranged a kitchen on board."

"You're kidding," said Carlos in disbelief.

"They're not," said Andros, "They drove me crazy all morning instead of going to school, where they should have been." He shot his two teammates a look. Cassie smiled innocently.

"Speak for yourself, I thought it was fun," said Zhane.

"That's because…"

"I hate to interrupt you guys," said Ashley, "But the food is growing cold."

"Oh, I don't know," said Carlos, "The less they eat, the more left for us."

"You are a mean person," accused Zhane, "But I'll might forgive you if you pass me the pepper."

"Don't let him near the pepper!" cried a panicked Cassie. "You don't want to know what he did with it before."

"I might as well have guessed."

* * *

"You look a bit tired," commented the girl. She was waiting for him at the same place they met that morning.

"Hard day," he smiled at her, "I'm definitely in the mood for some sparring."

"That's good."

"Just one question."

"I don't promise to answer."

"What's your name?" He waited a few second, and after she didn't answer he said "I'm Carlos."

"Shiera," she answered.

"Pretty name."

"Look, Carlos…" she hesitated, "You don't have anything in mind, do you?"

"Apart from sparring, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Just one thing." _This is going to be funny,_ he though, then finished: "I want to figure what makes you so good."

She almost laughed, relieved. "I can try and teach you. After a couple of rounds, that is."

"All right with me."

"So shut up and let's go."

* * *

"Remind me to never bet against you again," grunted Cassie.

"Aren't you glad that my idea worked?" teased her TJ.

She threw the wet towel at it. "Of course I am. I just happened to hate washing dishes."

"So do I. This is why it was such a great thing to bet on."

"Only because you won. Do you have to sit here and watch me?"

"I'm just keeping you company."

"Yeah, right. Oh…" she giggled, "It was worth it just for the sake of watching Andros. The guy thinks that kitchenware is evil."

"Now that we spoiled him with some real food, he won't revert to the food synthesizer any more than he would to living on his own. But I have to admit, he couldn't cook if his life depended on it."

"He's sure to learn, now that Ashley promised to teach him," said Cassie with a sly smile, "I believe that she promised to come over tomorrow morning and show how to make waffles."

"So it's a double win: not only that the prospect of real food on board made Carlos less grumpy, but Ashley and Andros get to spend some quality time together. If Zhane won't intrude, that is."

"I don't think they mind him. Besides which, Ashley is going to come here before school. I don't think Zhane wakes up so early."

"He would he if an opportunity for a prank will present itself."

"Triple win than."

"How come?"

"He's been a little down lately. Nothing like having Andros yell at him to make Zhane happy."

TJ rolled his eyes. "I'd rather face Ecliptor when stripped of my morpher, than Zhane armed with a waffle toaster."

"That can be arranged."

"You're a horrible woman, Cassie."

"I'm a girl, not a woman", she said with indignantly.

"Don't girls usually like to be referred to as women?"

"Girls don't usually have the responsibility of saving the galaxy on their shoulders." She wrinkled her nose. "I feel more than mature enough even without being call a woman."

"Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Out."

"I need to finish the dishes."

"I'll do it later."

"Where are we going again? And please be more specific."

"The movies, the mall, I don't know. Wherever you want."

"Seaside. I haven't walked on the beach for ages."

"So grab your coat, it's still chilly."

"TJ?"

"Yes?"

She kissed him on his cheek. "You're sweet."

* * *

**Next time:** "They're dead."


	3. Smile

> _"I know you're closed-eye watching me_ _, _
> 
> _Listening_
> 
> _I thought I saw a smile_
> 
> _I've found a way to make you_
> 
> _I've found a way_
> 
> _A way to make you smile"_
> 
> _"My most beautiful", REM. _

  


* * *

It was 04:30 in the morning. Zhane entered the kitchen on the Astro Mega Ship and found Carlos brewing coffee.

"I thought you guys didn't stay here the night."

"Right."

"So what are you doing here at such an hour?"

"Brewing coffee."

"I can see that. May I have some?"

"Not ready yet. Do you know where the thermoses are?"

"Top right cupboard, first shelf."

"Right."

"What do you need a thermos for?"

"To keep the coffee hot."

"And why…" Zhane gave it up. Carlos's attention was clearly light years away. "I could confess to being in love with our sworn enemy and all you would say is "right"."

"Right," said Carlos, "What's so funny?"

"Never mind."

"Here's your coffee." Carlos poured some of the coffee to a mug and the rest to the thermos. He grabbed his bag. "See you later."

Zhane watched the hurrying black Ranger disappear. "I wonder what got into him."

* * *

"You nearly got it this time!" laughed Shiera.

"You still beat me four out of five."

"Hey, it took me years to develop this. What are you getting you bag for? There's still time."

"I thought maybe we could have a coffee break."

"You made coffee?"

"Sure."

"This isn't instant coffee, right?"

"I'd rather drink sewage water."

"Nice to know that we agree."

They set together on the wet grass, the thermos between them, and watched the sun rise above the trees.

"Do you know what we should do tomorrow?" asked Carlos suddenly.

"Arrange for some danishes?"

"That too, but I had something else in mind. How about we meet on the breakwater? It's nice and sandy for sparring, and we can watch the sun rise over the waters. Some way to start the day."

"It does sound nice."

"Is there anything wrong? You look upset."

"Remember when I asked you if you had anything in your mind except sparring?"

"Yes. Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Would you listen to me please?"

He stopped talking and waited for her to continue. Shiera, however, seemed lost for words.

"Would you mind if I do something first?"

"Go ahead."

She placed her mug aside and leaned her head on his shoulder. Carlos felt his heart racing.

"You're the first friend I had in years," she said quietly, "Thank you."

He couldn't speak, so he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I should be thanking you," he finally managed to say.

"Shush," she said softly.

He brushed a stray lock of midnight hair from her face and whispered: "I could get used to this."

She cuddled closer to him. "So would I," she whispered back.

* * *

"So sweet," said Astronema teasingly. Not for anything would she admit that she longed to be held just like that in the silver

Ranger's arms. "You told me that you already have a plan for the girl, Ecliptor?"

"Indeed so." _She lost weight_, he thought, looking at his beloved princess, _I don't know what went wrong, but this plan should help you as much as it should hurt the Rangers_. "I have run some background checks on Shiera, and came up with interesting results…"

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with making oneself coffee, Zhane," said Andros for the who-know-what time.

"So what did he need the thermos for?"

"Maybe he wanted to take coffee to school."

"What was he doing up so early anyway?"

"I can tell you what he wasn't doing," said Andros wearily, "He wasn't switching the sugar and the salt."

Zhane burst out laughing. "It was hilarious, you should have seen you faces!"

"Let's see you drinking salty tea."

"At least I won't complain about it for a whole day!"

"Zhane…" said Andros warningly.

"Look, I'm telling you he's hiding something."

"Well, I don't think he's hiding anything, and neither does Ashley."

"Fine."

"Hey, where are you going?"

Zhane stood in the doorway and pulled the best of his hurt expression. "To find someone who would believe me"

Andros tried not to cringe under Zhane's gaze. "You're the master of guilt, has anyone ever told you that?"

Zhane grinned, knowing he won. "Only because you force me to."

* * *

"Is this getting better and better," said Carlos happily as he set down to lunch, "Those potatoes smell heavenly. Your mother's recipe, Ashley?"

"Almost," she answered, smiling proudly. "Andros added some spices I wasn't familiar with."

"Tastes as good as it smells," said TJ.

"Too hot for me," complained Cassie, "You're getting better with those burgers, yesterday they were still bleeding in my plate."

"That's how they're supposed to be eaten!"

"Your opinion, not mine."

"I agree with Cassie," said Andros, "Or what's the point of cooking the meat?"

"You're a guy, you're supposed to like it rare!"

"I like it rare," interrupted Zhane.

"No, you're not," said Ashley quickly. "You're just saying it to annoy Andros. I saw the faces you were making yesterday."

"Aren't you guys supposed to be good friends?" asked Cassie, "For all I see, all you do is get on each other's nerves."

"So?"

Andros and Zhane gave her such blank looks she was forced to laugh.

"Hey, no choking on your coke!" said TJ, clapping her back. He gave Andros and Zhane a look of mocked fury. "Look what you've done!"

Carlos helped himself to some juice, but put down the cup as soon as is touched his lips.

"Maybe we should put a lock on the kitchen," he suggested, "And make sure Zhane doesn't get a key."

"What has he done this time?" asked Andros. Zhane was eyeing the distance to the door.

"He put Tabasco sauce in the juice."

Zhane bolted, with Andros close on his tail. "Told you the kitchen was a bad idea!" they heard the red Ranger shouting.

"As no harm was done…" begun Cassie.

"Yet," muttered TJ.

"…how about we get some popcorn and ask DECA to broadcast the pursuit to the simulation deck?"

* * *

Several hours later, Andros and Zhane were sitting alone on the Astro Mega Ship's bridge, skimming through morpher records.

"Seen that?" asked Zhane, "Carlos has been in the Park early in the morning just about every day."

"Those records go back for months." answered Andros. He was examining the same records on a separate monitor. "Look at those though."

"If his morning sessions in the Park seem perfectly normal to you, what's wrong with evening session?"

"That they started just a week ago. And ever since he started going there in the evening, his morning sessions became longer."

"Hmm…" said Zhane. His hands flew across the board. "Let's see if the scanner records will hold any more clues. Yup, there's something here. Check the IR spectrum."

"Another warm body? Large enough to be human."

"I told you he was hiding something!" cheered Zhane.

"So you were right once in your lifetime."

"You reckon he's got a girlfriend?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, if it was just a friend he wouldn't have a reason to keep it quiet, and I don't think he's turned traitor, so what other option is there? Besides, the bio-signature is clearly human."

"Yes, you're right." Andros seemed mildly amused. "A girlfriend?"

"I'll talk to TJ."

"Why TJ? I think talking to Ashley would make more sense."

"If Ashley knew about this, she would've told at least one of us."

"She'd be furious. I don't think he ever kept a secret from her."

"Which is why we should go to TJ first."

Andros shook his head: "No."

"You don't think we should tell Cassie, right? Because she would go to Ashley right away."

"I meant, no, we shouldn't talk to anyone just yet."

Zhane's expression was crestfallen.

"We don't have any right to go spreading our ideas, if he's chosen not to tell anyone."

"Ah, you're probably right."

* * *

"Is this yeast dough?" asked Andros as he entered the ship's kitchen.

"Yes." answered Cassie. Her hands were thoroughly dusted with flour as she kneaded the dough.

"I haven't smelled yeast dough since KO-35. Zhane's mom used to make cakes every other day. She's one of the best cooks I ever knew, if not the best."

"Still think the kitchen's a bad idea?"

"Not really. It keeps Zhane from dressing up like a monster and attacking me in the corridors."

"He does that?"

"Used to do it quite a lot."

"Didn't you get the hinge of it after a while?"

"I fall for it every time."

"You know," said Cassie, her mind reverting, "I don't think you ever told us what happened to your families."

"Zhane's parents and sisters are ok. They fled with the rest of the rebels, after KO-35 fell."

"Zhane's the baby brother, right?"

"No, he's the first-born."

"He's just _so_ acting like a baby brother."

"I'm solemn enough for both of us."

"True." Cassie put the dough in a large bowl and covered it with a towel. "I'll come tomorrow morning and finish it off."

"Wash your hands, I'll tidy up."

"Thanks. So, where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

Cassie gaped at him. His tone had been perfectly casual, his expression neutral, as if he just made a comment about the weather.

"How can you say it so… calmly?"

"One can get used to many things."

Things clicked in Cassie's head. "That's why you want to find Karone so badly. She's the only family you have left."

He nodded.

"Does Ashley know?"

Another nod. "She guessed."

"Andros… I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I don't suppose you want to talk?"

"You're right, I don't." It was enough that she knew this much. After all, he only told Ashley because she guessed it �" and because he couldn't deny her anything she wanted.

"I don't know if this is the right thing to say right now, but… We're your family too."

She meant it so hard that his expression softened somewhat. He just nodded again, acknowledging her offer of sympathy.

"So, are there any other dishes that you're missing?"

"Well…". He thought hard. "I haven't thought of it ever since I left KO-35."

"So tell me when you remember?"

"Are you kidding? I can give you a mile-long list right now."

"Better write it down then."

"Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"How do you make people speak, even when they don't intend to?"

"I listen."

He thought it over for a minute. "Thanks. I'll watch out the next time."

"You're a lost case".

To Cassie's great surprise, Andros gave half a laugh. "It's weird having this phrase turned on me, after all the times I addressed Zhane with it."

Cassie grinned. "Birds of a feather."

He gave her a look of utmost confusion. "What?"

This was just too much. Cassie couldn't help it. She laughed.

* * *

"Oh, Emma, I've been waiting all day to come and tell you this! Today happened the best thing in years! I need to catch my breath.

"You remember the breakwater? It's been ruined and rebuilt like a hundred times in the last years, with all those monsters attacking every other day, but it's still there, and Carlos and I are meeting there tomorrow morning. I haven't been there for years, ever since… You know. And I'm making cookies tonight because he's bringing the coffee. He certainly knows how to make it!

"Ok, I admit, I like him. He's… Today I put my head on his shoulder when we watched the dawn and he put his arm around me and it felt both as if we did it a thousand times before and as if this was the first time a boy held a girl, which is partially correct because it's the very first time that any boy holds this girl, and I think it's his first time too. He's such a big guy I was surprised that he can be so gently. I shouldn't be surprised, really, not with his eyes, not with the way he listens.

"I only know him for a week! How come that I trust him so much? Yes and no, I think. I can still retreat, if I'll feel the need to.

"I may not know him for very long, but I believe that he would let me go, if I'll want him to. Not that I'm going to do that. I hope you understand what I'm hinting at here, because I'm not ready to say it just yet. At the rate things are turning though, I will be ready in not too long a time. And when I'm truly decided, I'll bring him here.

"Oh my, I'm yawing. I'd better go home than. I'll see you tomorrow: I'll come right after, I promise. 'Night, dear"

* * *

**Next time:** "I've only got one idea, and it's ugly"


	4. Change

> _"And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts? Hot ashes for trees_ _?_
> 
> _Hot air for a cool breeze? Cold comfort for change_ _?_
> 
> _And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?"_
> 
> _"Wish you were here", Pink Floyd._

  


* * *

The sky was gray, and the air smelled like it was going to be a fine spring day in Angel Grove. Carlos walked in the sand. He gave up trying to keep his hair away from his face: the soft sea breeze just blew it back. _Not a single cloud_, he thought, _some sunrise we're going to have today. _

He sped up lightly when the water break came into view. Shiera was nowhere in sight. _Maybe she's not here yet, maybe she's gone down to the water_. He stepped onto the water break. Shiera's things weren't there, and neither was Shiera. Carlos set down his things and begun some warm-ups. _It's freezing here. Why didn't any of us think about it?_ He bent to his bag to fetch his sweatshirt, and his heart froze. He could see footprints all over the thin layer of sand: footprints that weren't his. They had to be fresh, too, or they would've been erased by the breeze. He left the sweatshirt and got on his knees, examining the footprints closely. He could make out marks of bare feet small enough to be Shiera's. Those, however, where almost lost in a mess of larger footprints. _So many of them_, he thought, _enough for two dozens men, only I don't think they're any man's. They definitely weren't made by shoes, they're too even for that, and they don't look like bare feet either._

"Shiera!" he called, "Shiera!"

No one answered.

He examined the water break thoroughly, looking for any other clues, but to no good: the wind erased all the finer traces. Even the footprints where almost gone. _It must have happened just before I got here. My timing sucks._ Remembering the incident with Cassie and the Lizwizard, all too fresh in his mind, he winced. **_I_**_ suck._

"Shiera!" he cried again. Desperation was all too clear in his voice.

He looked at the gold and orange light shimmering across the ocean's surface, wondering what to do. The most obvious thing was turning to his fellow Rangers for help, but… _I don't feel like talking to them at all. I don't want TJ's lectures or Cassie's well intentions, I don't want Zhane's so-called humor and I certainly don't want anything from Andros._ As for Ashley… _Once she noticed my every mood, now she didn't even notice how I slipped from her life. She doesn't care. No, I'm all alone in this._

* * *

"These are the best fried potatoes I ever had!" declared TJ.

"I have similar sentiments for the dressing," answered Cassie.

"Stop complimenting each other!" demanded Zhane.

"It's not their fault you can't cook," retorted Ashley.

"I can cook, I just never learned to!"

"I fail to see the effective difference here," remarked Andros.

"What gives you the right to talk? You're an even worse cook than I am."

"Stop the banter and pass me the ketchup," interrupted Ashley.

TJ checked his watch. "I never thought Carlos would be so late for a meal."

"Oh, I totally forgot, he said he just discovered he has a huge history exam tomorrow."

"When were you going to tell us?"

"I told you, I forgot."

"The whereabouts of another Ranger is not something you just forget."

"He's got a point, Ashley," said Andros quietly. This stopped Ashley from speaking up.

"His lose, anyway," said Cassie, "Wait until you see the surprise dessert."

"What kind of a surprise is it if he already knows what it is?" demanded Zhane, pointing at Andros.

"He happened to walk into the kitchen when I was working," said Cassie.

"And I spent all morning trying to break in there," complained Zhane.

"You didn't really lock the kitchen, did you?" asked TJ, turning to Andros. The only reply he received was a grin.

"Zhane is a very bad influence on you. The two of you are returning to childhood fast."

Zhane pulled an expression of indignation and hurt feelings that made everyone burst out laughing. Zhane maintained the expression for a few more moments and then, certain that his act had the desired results, joined in.

* * *

Cassie caught TJ sometime later at Surf Spot'd arcade. "We need to talk," she said.

"You look worried."

"The world is coming to an end."

For a wild moment he thought that she was talking about some new horrible monster, but then he realized that Cassie would never speak of anything to do with their powers in the middle of the crowded arcade.

"Should we be running for cover?"

"Carlos lied."

He stared at her. "What?"

"He lied," she repeated.

"I heard it the first time. What did he lie about and to whom?"

"He lied to Ashley. There was no quiz."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I know a girl from his history class. I asked her how's she ready for the test, and she had no idea what I was talking about."

"Carlos is the most honest guy on earth." TJ looked befuddled, "Why would he possibly lie?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I've only got one idea, and it's ugly."

"He's trying to shunt us to the side."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Too bad, but that's the truth."

"Is there really no other explanation you can think of?"

"Only if he's under some kind of spell or mind control."

"I'd rather have him bewitched than angry."

"It's not likely that he's under a spell. This situation has been developing for a while now."

"And we did nothing to stop it."

"Yes we did. It just didn't work. All we achieved was delay the inevitable."

"You go talk to Ashley, I'll go talk to Andros." He looked at her face. "It's a bad idea, uh?"

"Very." She looked ever so serious. A suspicion crept into his heart.

"Did something happen between you and Andros that I should know about?"

"Not really. He just… let slip something he didn't intend to. It's nothing harmful, just… personal." The sadness in her eyes stopped any further questioning.

"We still need to do something."

"Talking to Carlos is an even worse idea, if that what you were thinking."

"We can't go on like this."

"There's nothing we can do about it, either."

"We went through those lines a week ago, only then I had an idea."

"Maybe the situation will resolve itself."

"Damn right it will. When Astronema realizes the error of her evil ways and join forces with us to defeat Dark Specter."

* * *

The princess of Evil was tired as she hasn't been in a long time. Qualified sorceress as she was, the spell she performed that morning was a very complicated one, and it taxed heavily on her. It required several hours of probing into Shiera's mind, learning her passions and hatreds, plus the hour-and-a-half-long ritual itself. No ritual she had ever performed before required more than three-quarters of an hour. What more, the spell itself was not the only heavy task she performed during the last day: there was the Ring.

Astronema glanced at the shining object on the bedside closet. A single green stone, embedded into a frame made of a rare, pearly-looking dark mineral. Symbols of power were curved into the ring in very fine lines, barely visible. To the casual observer, the Ring was but jewel, though a majestic one. Astronema smiled proudly. This was no mere adornment: this Ring was an object of power, such as only the greatest of sorcerers could create. It was this ring that would transform the unconscious human girl, recovering from the powerful spell cast on her, into a mighty warrior.

Shiera stirred, and Astronema set upright, her weariness gone. Shiera inhaled deeply. She was coming about. Astronema couldn't deny her anxiety. Confident as she was in her skill, only Shiera's behavior upon waking could truly prove that the spell had succeeded.

Shiera opened her eyes. First there was puzzlement in her look, but then her eyes fell on the waiting princess of Evil, and recognition dawned on her faced.

"My princess," she said quietly.

Astronema held back a triumphant smile. The final test was yet to be conducted.

"Are you well, my warrior?" she inquired, her voice just as quiet.

Shiera turned cautiously on her elbow, and feeling no discomfort she pushed herself to a sitting position. "I am most well." Her eyes met with Astronema's again, calm and steady, and she bowed her head, not breaking the eye contact. "What does my princess wish of me?"

_She's got both nerve and manners_, admitted Astronema to herself as she picked the Ring. She held it in her open palm. "This should be yours, to grant you the power you have earned with your skill". She tried her best not to hold her breath. This was it. Should Shiera take the Ring, she would accept Astronema as her lady by will, thus completing the spell.

Shiera took the Ring without the tiniest hesitation and slid it on the middle finger of her right hand. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes as the magic penetrated her, changing her body. Astronema used those seconds to grin widely. When Shiera opened her eyes, however, the princess was just as composed as ever.

"I am ready," said Shiera. "Your orders?"

"Ecliptor shall brief you with all the information you require. You will return to Earth after the debrief, as it will take up to 24 hours for your body to fully adjust to the power. I shall summon you tomorrow."

"As you wish, my princess." With that, she got to her feet. "I will take leave of you now, so I may be briefed as you commanded."

"You may leave."

Shiera bowed and exit the room.

Astronema smiled yet again. _Power Rangers, beware, _she thought, _tomorrow you shall finally meet your match_.

* * *

In a city far from Angel Grove, a man was summoned to the phone by one of his co-workers.

"Your girlfriend wanna have a word with you!"

"Coming!"

He cleaned his greasy hands with an available towel and went over to the phone. He thanked the other guy and picked the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi," came her voice. It sounded very small.

"What wrong, darling?"

"It's probably nothing, I just… I wanted to make sure you're all right."

"Of course I am. What could possibly happen?"

"I know, but… I had this _feeling_, all of the sudden. As if something is terribly wrong."

He lowered his voice. "Not a feeling like… back than, right?"

There was silence. When she spoke again, her voice was almost trembling.

"You felt it too, then?"

"Some fifteen minutes ago."

"So did I. I wasn't sure it was real. It took me some time to decide to call you."

"I convinced myself I was only imagining it. I thought it was over."

"Well it's not, and you weren't."

"I realize that."

"We should to something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"We don't even know what alerted us. We don't know where it happened."

"We know something happened. We should at least tell the others."

"You do it than. I won't know how to explain."

"I'll do my best. Take Care, won't you?"

"Of course I will. Do me a favor, though."

"What?"

"Look after yourself, and get that fear out of your voice. I can't hear you like that. That's not my woman."

"I'll do me best."

"That's better already."

"I have my man caring for me, why should I be afraid?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Call me if you'll feel anything more, ok? Your senses are sharper than mine."

"I promise."

"Good. Bye, love."

"Bye."

He put down the receiver and frowned at it. _Just my luck_, he thought bitterly. _It always happens when I least expect for it. What did I ask for, a normal life? Face it, man; you're never going to get that wish. You did get anything else you could ask for though, so don't complain_. He forced his mind back to the matter at hand. While he was relieved that his girlfriend agreed to spread the warning, there was one person he wanted to talk to himself. _Because if I don't talk to him, I'll freak myself out with worry. Not ever am I going to let her know how worried I am, not when she's got that tone in her voice._ He picked up the receiver and dialed a number. _Let us be wrong_, he prayed, waiting for his friend to answer, _Let us be wrong_.

* * *

**Next time:** "Where have you been? You've been gone for hours. You look a mess. We've been worried sick about you"


	5. Break Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter timeline-revisioned at 22-October-2005.

> _"It's just one of those days_
> 
> _Where ya don't wanna wake up_
> 
> _Everything is fucked, everybody sucks…"_
> 
> _"Break Stuff", Limp Bizkit_

  


* * *

He woke up at 04:00, fully alert. He was up and zipping his pants when he suddenly recalled. _She was taken yesterday morning. She never arrived yesterday evening. She will not arrive today_. The room seemed darker and colder at the thought:_ it happened because of me_. Momentarily he was unable to move, and then his knees gave in and he slumped on the bed, half dressed.

_She was taken yesterday morning. She never arrived yesterday evening. She will not arrive today_. The words repeated themselves in his mind. They did so since the water break. He recalled the fresh, salty air, and the perfect sunrise that crowned the ocean. He recalled the disappearance of the footprints, and the stillness that drowned everything.

He pressed his hands to his ears, attempting to block the thought that refused to leave him. _All my fault. If I never met her, she would have been safe. She went unnoticed for years. She meets a Power Ranger, and there you go. All my fault_. He was driving himself crazy, he knew that, but he just didn't care. Nothing mattered now.

_So smooth, the way she moves. Like no other. _He closed his eyes forcefully as he remembered the sweet wonder of her body pressed against his, the day before yesterday. _Taken yesterday morning. Never arrived yesterday evening. All my fault. I will not cry_. He bit his lip. _Will not cry. It'll wake the entire house. They mustn't know_. That thought brought more pain. His nails dug into his palms. _Everybody mustn't know_. He tasted blood, and knew that his resolve will not last much longer. He had to get out. _She will not arrive today_. With that thought, he forced himself back on his legs and finished dressing. _Gotta get out of here_.

Once in the Park, he didn't need to force himself to move anymore. His walked to the spot he came to think of as _theirs_ as if pulled there. _Let her be there, Lord, let her laugh at me for the fool I've been_. Even as he prayed he felt despair take over him. It was as if the footprints on the water break were burned into his retina. His heart sped when he reached the spot where he heard her, a little over a week ago. _If only I walked away. She went unnoticed for years_. He suppressed the next three words with all the will that was left in him. He pushed aside the branches and the world came to an end. _She was taken yesterday morning. She never arrived yesterday evening. She didn't arrive today. It's all my fault_. He threw his bag angrily and crashed on the ground. His will has burned out. With no one to hear him, the sobs came unbidden. He curled into a tight ball and rolled on his side. Tears and blood mingled in his mouth. Time passed. The sun rose over the trees. He raised his head and looked into the small dale. Shiera wasn't there. He couldn't cry anymore, nor could he move, and as the golden light of dawn poured on the empty dale, gone was his last flake of hope, and gone was the light in his soul.

* * *

"Hi! Where are you going?" Ashley caught up with Carlos at the school's gates.

"Out"

"What do you mean, out? It's lunch time"

"I mean, out"

"There's beef casserole today, and my mom's baked potatoes again"

"Not interested"

Ashley looked at him doubtfully. "What's wrong with you? It's your favorite dishes. Took Cassie and me hours to get the casserole right"

"Cassie should keep her long nose out of other people's business"

"Carlos!"

"Let go of me!"

"No, you listen to me! What got into you? How dare you talk like that?"

"How dare you tell me what to do?" he snarled at her. "How dare you pretend that you care?"

"I'm your friend, of course I care"

"Some friend"

"We've been friends for years, what are you talking about?"

"Leave me alone". He tore away from her. "Leave me alone, and go back to your cool space friends"

"Carlos!" she called after him. He didn't even look back.

* * *

"What happened? Why are you crying?" asked Andros as soon as Ashley entered the mess.

"Did Carlos have another quiz?" frowned TJ.

Ashley set down miserably. "No quiz. He just… walked away. I met him at the school gates, and…" she gave them a brief account of the encounter. "That's not the Carlos I know!"

"Well, he's been a little odd lately", said Zhane reassuringly. "It'll probably pass just like it came"

Andros, however, noticed the brief worried look exchanged by TJ and Cassie. "Is there anything you two would like to tell us about?" he demanded.

"No" answered Cassie.

"I saw that look you gave each other"

"We're worried, that's all. Ashley's right, this isn't like Carlos", said TJ.

"Zhane is right though, Carlos was acting odd lately" said Cassie.

"I didn't noticed anything", said Ashley.

"You've been a little preoccupied lately", said Cassie delicately.

"We've all been preoccupied! I would have noticed if there was anything wrong with him, I'm…"

"Rangers" came DECA's voice, cutting Ashley's protest.

"Yes?" said Andros, not taking his eyes off Ashley.

"An interference has been spotted in Angel Grove"

"What sort of interference?"

DECA's voice sounded hesitating. "It seems to be a Power Ranger" it said, and then continued reluctantly: "An evil Power Ranger"

* * *

The six Rangers stood in formation, eyeing the lone figure before them. The green Ranger was small and lean, almost childish in stature. He didn't move, waiting for them to strike first.

"Not very impressive, isn't he?" muttered Zhane, "We can take him out in no time"

"I wouldn't bet it", replied Andros. "It's not like Astronema to send us an easy adversary"

"There's something odd about his appearance", said TJ.

"Like what?" asked Cassie.

"I'm not sure"

"Let's get going, shall we" asked Ashley impatiently, "This is feeling weird"

"On my mark, everyone strike together", said Andros, "Ready… move!"

The green power Ranger grabbed his gun. The first shot hit Ashley straight in the chest. She screamed and fell to the ground.

"Ashley!" The other Rangers turned to their fallen comrade. The green Ranger fired twice more. The first of those missed, but the second hit Andros's leg and he fell too.

"That's enough!" yelled Zhane. He charged at the green Ranger.

"Zhane!" shouted TJ, but to no good: the silver Ranger was too angry to listen to anything but the blood thumping in his ears. TJ turned his attention to Andros. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"My leg hurts like hell, but either than that I'm fine", said Andros through gritted teeth. "How's Ashley?"

"Unconscious, but her vitals are ok", answered Cassie, "She should probably wake up soon"

"Get her back to the Astro Mega Ship," said Andros, "This battle is going to take a while"

"You should get back there to", said TJ.

"Forget it", answered Andros firmly.

"But…"

"Andros has a point", said Carlos quietly, "look".

TJ, Cassie and Andros looked at the ongoing fight: the green Ranger was beating Zhane.

"We're going to need everyone on this", continued Carlos, "Cassie, get Ashley to the infirmary, have Alpha take care of her and come back ASAP. TJ, stay here with Andros until he's better: we don't want any Quantrones or monsters attacking him while he's unable to defend himself. I'll go help Zhane. Understood?"

The others nodded their heads, too surprised to speak. It was very unlike Carlos to assume command.

"So move it". He watched the girls teleport away, and then, swinging his lunar lance, joined in the fight.

* * *

"Rangers, are you alright?" exclaimed Alpha as the Rangers teleported directly to the infirmary after their battle with the green Ranger.

"Do we look alright?" asked TJ rhetorically. Andros was bruised all over and could hardly stand, Zhane's arm seemed broken, Cassie was still unconscious after being shot close-up and he himself had a nasty cut across his forehead. Carlos was the only one of them able to stand up straight, and he was as pale as a ghost.

"We were beaten bad, weren't we?" asked Ashley, who was conscious by now.

"Ashley, you should lie down" frowned Andros.

"Shut up and let Alpha and I take care of you" she answered, "You look like hell"

"Feeling like it, too", he admitted, "Are you feeling ok?"

"My head is going to burst, but either than that I'm fine"

"He's a tough fighter, this green Ranger", sighed Zhane.

"I think it's a "she" ", said TJ, "She looks more like a girl"

"This would explain why she's so small", agreed Andros, "What do you think, Carlos? Hi, where has he gone to?"

* * *

"Hi, it's Adam. I'm not in town but you can leave me a message after the beep. Bye!" Carlos put down the phone. He needed his predecessor's advice badly, but the guy was god-knows-where and had no cell phone. Carlos flipped through his phonebook and tried to think of something. A name he couldn't quite place caught his eyes, and he stared at it.

Rocky DeSantos. Carlos's thoughts rushed. Rocky was the blue Ranger before Justin, and the red Ranger before that. He was also Adam's best friend: the two did almost everything together, from becoming power Rangers to tutoring at the Youth Center Dojo. His heart bit faster. Rocky would know.

"Rocky's place, I'm not at home". The disappointed Carlos nearly hung up, but then the record continued: "You can either leave a message or try at the "Gung Ho" dojo, phone number… " Carlos scribbled the number and dialed it.

" "Gung Ho" dojo, DeSantos speaking", answered a young man's cheerful voice.

"Rocky DeSantos?" said Carlos in a shaky voice. "My name's Carlos, I don't know if you know me but I'm a friend of Adam's. I kinda need your advice"

"Sure, what is it, buddy? Hi, wait a minute", the former Ranger's voice changes suddenly, "I remember you. Aren't you…". He stopped suddenly. "Is this a… professional advice you need?" he asked cautiously.

"Maybe, I'm not sure"

"Than you'd better come here. There's no one else at the dojo and the curtains are all closed so you can teleport right in. I'll give you the address"

* * *

Seconds afterwards, Carlos materialized in the main room of the "Gung Ho" dojo. He looked around, looking for the former Ranger.

"Over here!" cried a voice from a side room. Rocky's face peeped out. "It just occurred to me that you guys just has a battle, and that you're probably starving"

"I am a bit hungry", admitted Carlos, stepping in. The room was fully equipped as a kitchen.

"So sit down and help yourself to some fruits while I make us sandwiches"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. I would have cooked something more decent, but we're out of supplies at the moment. So, what did you want my advice about?"

"I wanted to ask you about someone you might have met at the Youth Center Dojo. Her name is Shiera, black hair, dark eyes, 1.5 meters tall…"

"Fights like a demon", completed Rocky, "Is that the girl?"

Carlos nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything you can tell me"

"I met Shiera some three and a half years ago. It was very shortly after I transferred to Angel Grove and became a Power Ranger. I was working at the Youth Center dojo for maybe two weeks, when the manager came to me and said that he wanted me to tutor a girl. He said that she took every possible martial class, which meant that sometimes she had more than one practice a day. She had the stamina to carry it through, which was more than amazing considering she did all her classes with people who were older than she was. She was doing perfect in all the different arts she took, and so she needed a more real challenge". Rocky landed a salad bowl at the table. "Here, I'll have the sandwiches as soon as the bacon is ready"

"The girl was Shiera, right?"

"Yup. Half my weight and two years younger, so I was pretty scared the first time I went on the mat with her". Rocky snorted."Size matters nothing with her speed, no to mention that she was a born warrior if I've ever seen one. You know how the best Rangers have killer instincts?"

"Yes"

"Shiera didn't have killer instincts. She was killer. That was part of her style. You've seen her spar?"

"Yes. There's something about the way she moves I just can't get"

"Precisely. She thinks like a killer, and has the physical abilities and the martial knowledge to support it". Rocky landed two plates on the table and set down. "After a couple of months of working together, she started kicking my ass"

"What is that?" asked Carlos.

"What is what?"

"This", Carlos pointed at the mammoth creation in his plate.

"It's a sandwich"

Carlos looked at the object in question. It was at least 10 cm tall, the size of a bread loaf and contained bacon, cheese and vegetables to the point of bursting.

"No way am I finishing this"

"You'd be surprised. Wait a second, what did I forget?". He leaned back on his chair and brought two bottles of orange juice from the fridge. "There, we're settled. Munch away, or I'm not talking"

Carlos started doubtfully at his sandwich.

"So after a couple of months of working with her, I called on Adam for help. Didn't take him long to figure out another part of her style: she has a deep sense for beauty. Don't be so surprised or you'll choke"

"It's not that. I was just berating myself for not figuring it on my own"

"That's how I felt alright when Adam brought it up", laughed Rocky, "He had her figured in thirty seconds"

"Sounds like Adam"

"That's why I asked him to help. He's smarter than I am," Rocky shrugged, "so it took her longer to beat him down. But about a year after Adam stepped in, it got to the point where she could take us both on a good day"

"You're gotta be kidding. She's two years younger than you are, and the two of you were active Power Rangers, with all the bonuses it implies"

"Still. You've seen her spar"

"So what did you do?" asked Carlos, attempting to grasp the implications of this new information.

"I asked Tommy to step in, but he wouldn't. Said he had too many kids already. I offered to switch with him, but he wouldn't agree". Rocky shrugged.

"You don't think that was the real reason"

"I'm sure it wasn't. You see, he would come and watch us sparring with her and give us tips later. He wouldn't miss a single session, but he wouldn't as much as say "hi" to her"

"That's strange"

"Strange, and very unlike him. But you know what's even stranger? When Jason came back to assume the role of golden Ranger we asked for his opinion on Tommy's behavior, so he came and set with him for a couple of sessions. Do you know what he said?"

"How would I know?"

"He said that Tommy was afraid of her. Not because of her skill, Jason was very clear about it. He said it was something else, but he wouldn't elaborate". He smiled suddenly. "You know, you don't have to eat the crumbs, I can make you another sandwich"

"No thanks", answered Carlos firmly, "It was enough"

"I'll make you hot chocolate than", Rocky got up, "Have this in the meantime". He fetched a beer from the fridge.

"No thanks"

"Kid, I don't think I ever saw anyone look as nervous as you do right now. The hot chocolate would have a far better effect on you with a little alcohol in your system. It's very mild, it won't get you drunk, trust me"

Carlos was too tired to argue. "Oh well"

Rocky opened the beer and served it to him. "Nothing much happened after that. About a year ago we decided that there wasn't much more for Adam and me to teach her, and that was pretty much it"

Rocky stirred the pot of milk on the stove. Carlos closed his eyes, almost sighing with relief as he felt the mild booze soothing his nerves. Rocky was right, he really needed it.

"Hi, wake up", said Rocky softly. Carlos opened his eyes. The former Ranger smiled at him and put a steaming mug in is hand. "I hope it's sweet enough"

Carlos took a careful sip. "It's perfect," he answered truthfully.

"So", said the former Ranger, "Care to tell me what it's all about?"

"I don't know where to start"

"In the beginning"

And so, bit by bit, between mug after mug of hot chocolate, Carlos told Rocky of everything that happened the last months: the destruction of the Power Chamber, Zordon being kidnapped, joining with Andros, the unspoken feeling between Ashley and Andros, Zhane's awakening and finally, how he came to know Shiera.

"Things were finally warming up between us", he said bitterly.

Rocky picked the empty mug and got up to refill it. "So what happened?" He was gripping the handle very tightly, but Carlos didn't notice that.

"When I arrived at the break water, she wasn't there. At first I thought that I arrived first, but then I saw… her footprints, covered by �" covered by footprints of…"

Rocky's grip tightened so much that the handle of the mug crumbled in his hand, and the mug crashed on the floor, spilling hot chocolate all over. Rocky paid no attention to the mess. He was looking at Carlos, horror struck.

"Correct me if I'm wrong", he asked quietly, "Didn't you guys just fight an evil Ranger?"

Carlos's eyes more than answered Rocky's question.

The former red and blue Ranger never felt more useless, or angry, in his entire life than he did looking at the agonizing black Ranger sitting by his table. He wanted to hug the kid and assure him that everything will we just fine, but as he knew better than that he drew a deep breath and said the only thing that came to his mind: "Oh fuck".

* * *

Five cross-armed Rangers waited for Carlos when he came on board the Astro Mega Ship.

"Explain" said Andros.

Carlos said nothing.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours. You look a mess. We've been worried sick about you"

Carlos muttered something they couldn't hear properly.

"Say what?"

"I said, yeah right"

"We really are worried!" cried Ashley. She approached him. "Carlos �" won't you talk to me?"

"I told you to leave me alone!" He pushed her away and turned around, clearly intending to leave. Hurt and paining as he was, he never heard Ashley falling, or Andros yelling "Don't you dare walk away like that!". When someone jumped on him from behind, he didn't notice it was Andros, or tried to defend himself. Instead, he gave in, with something that felt strangely like relief. Then the attacking person was pushed away. Carlos crumbled on the deck.

The other Rangers watched in amazement as Zhane set down beside Carlos. "Out!" he barked at them. There was a glint in his eyes that the Earth-born Rangers never saw before, and Andros knew all too well.

"Let's go" he said, and left the room. The shocked TJ, Cassie and Ashley followed him.

As soon as they were gone, Zhane cradled Carlos, holding him very close. He could feel the black Ranger trembling in his arms. _I don't know who did this_, he swore silently, _but by the Light, they'll pay for it._

* * *

Next time: "Déjà vu. Call me"


	6. Broken Hearted

> _"In the words of a broken heart_
> 
> _It's just emotion that's taken me over_
> 
> _Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul"_
> 
> _"Emotion", "Destiny's Child"_

  


* * *

"What were you thinking, man?" said TJ to Andros as soon as they settled in the kitchen. He never used his command tone on the red Ranger before, and he hoped it wouldn't backfire on him. "What were you thinking, attacking a team-mate?"

"He wasn't thinking, he went berserk," said Cassie curtly.

"I'm afraid she's right," sighed Andros. "I couldn't stand the way he pushed Ashley to the deck and then ignored me"

"I don't think he meant to push me so hard, and I doubt he even heard you, he was so distraught" said Ashley.

"None of this matters now. Zhane's taken over" said Andros.

"That look of his almost scared me", admitted Cassie, "Never saw anything like it before"

"It was very much like the look he had when he took that blow for me, two years ago," said Andros quietly, "He appointed himself Carlos's guardian"

"Is it the first time he becomes so protective over someone who isn't you?" asked TJ.

"Yes. He's been watching Carlos lately, but I can't say I saw it coming"

"Why won't he tell me what's wrong?" complained Ashley.

TJ and Cassie exchanged looks. Cassie set at Ashley's side.

"Ashley, will you answer a couple of question without getting mad at me?" asked Cassie.

"Yes"

"How long were you and Carlos friends?"

"For as long as I remember"

"Did you talk to each other?"

"About everything"

"How often?"

"All the time. We're best of friends"

TJ, who was watching Andros, saw something in his eyes like the shattering of glass, as he understood what Cassie was getting at.

"When was the last time you talked?"

"It was…"

"Be honest, Ashley"

Ashley's lip trembled. "I can't remember. You're not �" you're not suggesting that…"

"He doesn't trust you anymore?" Cassie shook her head. "You hurt him pretty bad"

"Don't berate yourself" said TJ to Andros, who looked frighteningly young. This was no time for Andros to have self-doubts.

"I should have seen it," said Andros, "If not as a leader than as a friend. I failed on both roles"

"You're seventeen years old, for crying out loud", said Cassie tiredly. "You lived totally on your own for two years after losing your home, your family and the only friend you ever had. With everything that happened to you lately, it's one hell of a surprise that you managed to keep any of your wits about you at all"

"You didn't fail. Neither one of you" said TJ, addressing Ashley and Andros together, neatly ignoring the secret Cassie let slip. "Carlos could have said anything any time. Cassie or I could have said something �" we saw what was happening"

"Why didn't you?" asked Ashley bitterly.

"We respected Carlos's choice. He just wanted you to be happy", said Cassie gently, pressing her friend's hand.

"Whatever is wrong with Carlos, it's not just that", continued TJ, "Something happened to him the last couple of days, and I don't think it had anything to do with the team"

"What are we going to do now?" said Andros.

"Muffins" said Cassie.

"What?" asked TJ.

"Zhane's taking care of Carlos. We should take care of ourselves"

"So you think we should be making muffins?"

"Cherry muffins" said Cassie, suddenly remembering the list Andros handed over to her.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Ashley, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Gather all the bowls, I'll see if we have all the ingredients"

"Don't". TJ put his hand on Andros's arm as he made a movement to join the girls. "Two cooks is more than enough for a simple thing like muffins"

"So what are we going to do?"

"We, my friend", said TJ, a twinkle in his eye, "Are going to make chicken soup"

* * *

And so, when Zhane entered the mess an hour or so later, he was immediately presented with a steaming bowl of soup.

"Thanks, I needed that. He just fell asleep, not before I sneaked him half a dose of tranquilizer"

"That bad?" said Ashley.

"Worse" replied Zhane.

"So what the hell happened?" demanded TJ.

"Well, he didn't speak much, and what he did say wasn't very coherent, but I think I got it worked out". He lay down his spoon. "Lately, Carlos has been seeing a girl called Shiera. Saying he fell in love with her is not far-fetched. Yesterday, she didn't show up to a meeting they scheduled. Today, he recognized her as the green Ranger". With that, Zhane picked up his spoon and resumed eating.

Andros was the first to snap out of the shock. "Are you certain?" he asked.

"Positive"

"What are we going to do?" asked Cassie.

"Not pressure Carlos, for a start" said Zhane, "And research spells, too. The girl can't have been evil from the start or he would never have fell for her"

"Are you going back to him?" asked Andros.

"Yes, as soon as I finish another bowl of soup"

"Don't go before I'm back" said Cassie, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bring something we're all going to need"

"And what would that be?" asked TJ.

"Candies" said Ashley.

"What?"

"You heard her", said Cassie. She left.

"It's the girls' way", explained Ashley to the boys. "When the world come tumbling down, get a candy"

"And it works?"

"You bet"

* * *

Waking up was painful. His head hurt. His body was aching all over. His fingers felt numb, and he couldn't move them. It took him forever to open his eyes.

He was lying on his bunk on board the Astro Mega Ship. Zhane was sitting in a chair across from him. He got up when he saw Carlos looking at him, and returned after a second with a glass in his hand. He kneeled down, and pressed the straw to Carlos's lips.

"Drink" he said. Carlos didn't drink.

"Not wanting to drink is a very natural feeling when you're dehydrated"

Carlos really wanted to say something nasty to Zhane, but his mouth was too dry. He took a few sips. The sweetened drink felt good in his mouth, so he drank more. Before he knew it, he finished the glass.

After three glasses of fluid, Carlos was able to speak.

"I'm hungry". He also felt strangely emptied and dizzy, but he wasn't going to say that.

"You should be. Sit". He helped Carlos up and handed him a packet of salty crackers.

"What time is it?"

"Well after midnight"

"My parents are going to be worried sick"

"Not really. The guys came up with a gadget to imitate your voice, and told your parents you're sleeping at TJ's"

"If our parents ever speak to each other, boy, we're in for a lot of trouble"

"Guess so. Hand some of those crackers, won't you?"

"You hungry too?"

"I'm always hungry"

Between them, the packet was gone quickly.

"Beginning to feel better?"

"Sort of". The dizziness was gone now, as well as the headache. His body was still sore though, and the emptiness was still there. _Like I'm missing out on something. C'mon, sort this mess out_. Then it was all back. "Oh hell" he muttered, not realizing he was voicing his thoughts. He put his head between his hands as the headache returned, twice as worse.

Zhane set next to him, saying nothing. He managed to issue comfort without moving or speaking.

"My head hurts" said Carlos after a while.

"I was expecting you to declare the end of the world"

"Don't you think it's overly dramatic?"

"Not really"

"It's more like a big lump of nothingness sitting in my chest"

"Like an oversized frost injury"

"And it's growing"

"And it hurts like nothing you ever felt before"

"Does it have a name?"

"It's called a broken heart"

Carlos was silent for a while after this. Not sure what to do, Zhane slowly put an arm around Carlos's shoulders, giving him a chance to break off. Carlos rested his head on Zhane's shoulder: the months-old burden of anger and loneliness, coupled with his pain over losing Shiera, left him beyond spent. Zhane's support was to him the only hint of light and warmth in an otherwise bleak darkness.

"Does your head still hurt?" asked Zhane. He could sense that most of the tension was gone from Carlos's muscles.

"It's worse"

"I've got just the medicine for that". He reached forward and grabbed a brown plastic bag from the bedside table. "How about some M&amp;M's?"

* * *

The nightmares returned that night. They always did, whenever anything went wrong. They weren't as intense as they used to be though, and after having a bowl of morning cereals he was feeling like himself again. As he was walking through the condo with his first cup of coffee, he saw the red blinking light on the answering machine. He pressed "rewind". The tape rewinded and switched to "play" in no time. There was only one message.

"Déjà vu. Call me"

He put down his mug and stared at the machine. _Déjà vu_. A code phrase set years ago. _Call me_. He was needed at home. He went for his phonebook. _Once a Ranger_…

* * *

Andros raised his head from the control panel, startled, as Zhane slammed a dozen infopads right in front of him.

"It's 3 A.M." stated Andros, more sharply than he intended to.

"9,152 known ways to convert a person from good to evil. 10 to 87 cases a year. Well over 15,000 years of records. Not a single index of the above mentioned cases"

"The ship's library is far from being exhaustive"

"I've already sent queries to all known libraries, data banks, archives and indexing services. There are only two partial matches: the Eltarian archives have some incomplete records which totally ignore the last 10,000 years or so, and the Aquitians have some extensive profiles they won't share because it's classified medical information of people they helped recuperate"

"If such an index doesn't exist, maybe it's not necessary. Try narrowing the list of spells"

"I've done some preliminary testing. Best case scenario is some 800 possibilities"

"Maybe there's no index because there are no records"

"The Blue Centurions' Data Bank holds records of every single person who was involved in the war between Good and Evil since the Centurions were created, which was some 9,000 years ago. Problem is, they have the worst indexing service in the universe"

"Try the worst indexing service in history" frowned Andros. "Have you asked for Alpha's help? He's pretty good in data mining"

"That's as far as Alpha's help got me. You're the search genius, pal."

"It's really weird to hear you using Earth slang". Andros sighed. "Realigning the scanners can wait a few hours, I guess. Grab a chair �" delay that. Get us coffee first"

* * *

"Don't" said Carlos upon entering the mess in the morning. "I know I look like hell". His eyes were puffy and red, he had a nasty looking bruise across his cheek and his lower lip looked as though visited by a vampire.

"Did I do that?" asked Andros.

Carlos dropped into a chair. "If you're referring to the bruise than yeah, guess so, but the lip is my own doing"

"We should get you through the infirmary before you go down to Earth"

"Guess so"

"Saved you the last muffins. There's some coffee left, too"

"Right". He gulped down two cups of coffee before turning to the muffins.

Andros got the distinct feeling that Carlos was wishing him away. _It's not like I've never been hurt before. I've been to hell and back again, as Cassie kindly reminded me, but it looks like he went further than that. It's unnerving_.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I want to tell you something". _Zhane will kill me for this_. "Ashley was rather upset about your behavior yesterday, so Cassie explained to her… to us, why you had every reason to be angry with her". Carlos didn't make a sound, didn't even look at him. "There are three Rangers who'll be after my blood for bringing this up, but I want to say it. I need to. I'm sorry"

"I don't care"

_Did we hurt you so badly? Or is it some other hurt speaking?_

Carlos might have sensed the red Ranger's puzzlement, because he added: "Right now, I can't care"

_This I can understand_. "Ok"

* * *

**Next time:** "This is a matter for the princess's consideration"


	7. Can't Have It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back in time, beginning after the Shiera/Rangers battle.

> _"We know when to kiss_
> 
> _And we know when to kill_
> 
> _If we can't have it all_
> 
> _Then nobody will"_
> 
> _"The World is Not Enough", "Garbage"_

  


* * *

"Poor Rangers" said Shiera. She unmorphed, revealing a rather sarcastic grin. "I wish I could see their faces"

"This is not a laughing matter", stated Ecliptor. "You could have done better than that. You could have killed at least one of them"

"If I had done that, the word that princess Astronema's warrior killed a Power Ranger would have spread like fire, and every good-doer in the known universe would have come to help the Astro Rangers. I find it hard to believe that such a situation is desirable"

"Still, your mission is to kill the Astro Rangers"

"You know them longer than I do. Would you say that they fought as hard as they can today?"

"Yes, they did. You, however, didn't"

"Therefore, they are more tired than I am. With each passing day, they will be more and more tired"

"So will you"

"But not as much as them. They will wear out faster than I, until fatigue will get the better of them: and then the six Rangers shall be wiped in a single blow"

The general and warrior considered both plotter and plot. He had to admit, Shiera had a point.

"This is a matter for the princess's consideration", he said finally.

* * *

Astronema looked at both warriors standing before her.

"What do you think of this, Ecliptor?"

"Have I not supported this plan, princess, I would have not ordered Shiera to bring it before you"

"Very well. I shall adopt Shiera's plan". The Earth-born was almost glowing with pride. Astronema smiled lightly before proceeding: "I command only one alteration: to make things harder for the Rangers and easier for us, I want the two of you to take turns in battling them".

Both warriors replied with a "Yes, my princess"

* * *

"It is late, my princess. You should go to sleep"

"I'm not tired, Ecliptor" said Astronema. She was pouring over some huge maps, spread across her work desk.

"It is still late"

"Dark Specter ordered me to review those battle plans. The war is reaching its crucial point"

"You have done more than enough for a single day"

"I'm still not tired"

"Go down to the Arena than. You haven't trained for days, and you are a warrior princess"

"Fine. I leave you in command of the Fortress, for the night"

"As you wish, my princess"

The princess expected to find the Arena deserted. To her surprise, it wasn't so.

"Shiera"

"My princess". The warrior bowed deeply.

"What are you doing here in such an hour? You should be on Earth, sleeping"

"I usually sleep very little. I used to spend those hours in the Park, but I like the arena better. However, if I'm interrupting…"

"No, stay"

"As my princess wishes"

There was a certain tenderness in Shiera's voice that made Astronema look at her deeper than she did so far. _She's my age. She's the only one who ever called me "her" princess, save Ecliptor. I suppose I can always kill her._

"When we are alone, you can call me Astronema"

"Okay"

"Much better. Now, as this is an arena, not a social lounge…". She let the sentence dangle.

Shiera didn't miss her cue. She assumed a base position. "Shall we spar?"

* * *

"Good morning, my princess" greeted Ecliptor when he brought his princess the breakfast tray. _She seems more refreshed than she's been in too long a while_. "I hope you slept well?"

"Most well".

_I know that twinkle_, he thought, _something happened_.

"Apparently, I was not the only one who turned to the Arena last night. Shiera has had some trouble falling asleep, too"

"And?"

"We sparred"

Now, this was interesting. _My princess's training surpasses Shiera's, but Shiera has the greater talent_. His curiosity leaked into his voice. "And?"

Astronema chuckled. "I almost pity the Rangers for having to face her. Perhaps we should sent the black Ranger a thank-you note, for revealing her to us"

"I can't imagine how thrilled he would be, when he realizes he helped achieve the noble goal of Evil's victory"

She laughed at the mental picture. "Today, however, is your day of tackling the Rangers, not hers"

"I've already considered this, and I think I know the best way to ruin the pests' day"

* * *

Cassie was waiting for Carlos outside his classroom.

"I'm here to ask a question and deliver a message"

"Go ahead"

"The question is whether you would be like to be left alone at lunchtime"

"Yes"

"The message is, Zhane is inviting you to join him on the ship's library, where he is researching relevant spells"

"Okay"

"If you would change your mind about lunch, we'll be having it by the lake today. It's a shame to stay indoors in such a weather"

"Okay"

"I'll be leaving you now"

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

"I only have a minute, princess, what is it?"

"There's something you need to be prepared for". Astronema quickly explained Shiera Ecliptor's idea.

"This is cute. Why don't you come down here and watch the action close up?"

"You think?"

"Camouflaging yourself shouldn't be hard. I don't see why you should miss the fun"

"All right than. I'll call you later for details"

"See you"

* * *

TJ raised his brows when he saw Cassie approaching. She answered him with a frown and a shake of her head. He confirmed with a nod and returned his attention to the grilling meat. Cassie went past him and joined Andros at the picnic table.

"He's not coming" she told him.

"I'm not surprised", he answered. He was looking at Ashley, who was strolling on the edge on the lake, jumping an occasional stone across its surface. "But I still wish he would've come. This isn't good for the team"

"Is it only the team you think about?" she prodded, following his gaze.

"No", he admitted. "Ashley is blaming herself, and nothing I can say would make her feel better. Zhane is more furious than I've ever seen him. He kept me awake half the night with the research, did you know that?"

"I didn't. Is he still in the library?"

"He is. He's growling when interrupted. Between those two, I'm far from being in my best shape, and all the load falls back on you and TJ"

"You shouldn't worry for us. We can handle this. TJ was red Ranger once, don't forget"

"I won't. Ever since I joined with you guys, I considered myself lucky �" as a leader �" for having a second-in-command who's a leader in his own right. It's just that the current situation is too tough"

"You sound beaten"

"Have you heard Shiera's biography yet?"

"No"

"I heard it from Zhane, who heard it from Carlos. She was trained in a local dojo by a pair of active Rangers"

"No matter how good a fighter she is, she's still one. We're six"

"But we'll hold back, knowing who she is, while she has no such inhibitions. Suppose we'll have to tackle both her and Ecliptor at the same time, what then?"

Cassie didn't get a chance to answer him: their communicators beeped.

Andros answered his: "Yes?"

"Yo yo yo, Rangers, I have some very bad news!"

* * *

In the school's cafeteria, people were screaming and ducking under tables. Those who tried to escape were blocked by Quantrones. It was complete mayhem, and Ecliptor was enjoying every second of it.

He was pacing around the cafeteria, severing tables with his sword and shooting fiery green sparks at the scared students. He blasted the doors leading to the sunny terrace, and many of the teens fled outside before realizing that the outdoors portion of the cafeteria offered no shelter from the black terror, who was enjoying himself more and more with every passing second. "Rangers!" he shouted. "Oh, Rangers!"

"Over here!" cried an angry voice. The black Power Ranger swung his ax. Ecliptor blocked it easily enough: the black Ranger's raw force just wasn't enough against a warrior of Ecliptor's caliber.

"Where are you friends, Ranger?" he sneered.

"They'll be here soon enough"

They exchanged several blows before Ecliptor spoke again: "Looks like they'll be too late to stop me from grinding your bones into very fine powder" he teased. The agitated human was fighting at a lower level than his usual. He was losing. "Left you all to yourself, didn't they?"

"In your dreams!" cried the black Ranger, but Ecliptor knew he hit a sore spot: the human became even less composed than he was before, if that was even possible. Unwillingly, Ecliptor eased his blows. He wasn't supposed to kill the pest just yet.

Soon enough, the other Rangers appeared, and the battle begun in earnest. It didn't take long for Ecliptor to realize that they knew Shiera's identity: they were all upset. Ecliptor decided that the day just went from "good" to "better".

* * *

"You were enjoying yourself, weren't you?" asked Astronema in mild amusement when Ecliptor returned to the Dark Fortress.

"All those kids made quite a crowd", he answered. "I noticed you and Shiera there, watching"

"Watching the battles close-up is much more fun than doing it from here. Especially when you almost tore the yellow Ranger in half. She wasn't in very good shape, wasn't she?"

"I think they know about Shiera. Most of them can't handle their anger very well"

"Except for the red and the silver; they seem to take extra charge from it"

"They are the best of the lot any given day, but they can't make up for the black and yellow Rangers' complete lack of rational thought"

"Will you remind me in three hours time?"

"Of course. May I ask what for?"

"I've scheduled a sparring session with Shiera"

"So she succeeded where I failed, and made you invest in your hand-to-hand combat skills"

She hesitated briefly, and then told him the truth: "I enjoy her company". His answer almost surprised her.

"I was hoping for this, when I suggested we take her. That's why I spent a whole week watching her: her skills as a fighter were obvious, but I was hoping she would make you a worthy companion". His voice softened. "You were unhappy lately"

This alerted Astronema more than she cared to reveal. _I've been neglect in hiding my emotions. It's ok that he knows I'm unhappy; he must never know why, because if he would, he would have the silver Ranger killed the very day_. Loudly, she said: "I am so lucky that you are the one who raised me, Ecliptor"

"This only happened because the Power Rangers killed your family"

"I know" she said bitterly. Her hand traveled to her locket. "I could never forget. But I'm going to have my revenge. I've got my own Ranger now, and she'll finish them off easily enough"

* * *

"What's that?" asked Astronema, pointing at the yellow plastic bag.

"Peanut M&amp;M's. It's the best post-sparring snack"

"I don't snack"

"Oh really?". Shiera held her the bag. Astronema picked a single chocolate candy and munched the small thing thoughtfully.

"It's good" she decided.

"Told you so"

The two girls were sitting on the Arena's sandy floor, catching their breath after a rigorous sparring session. Shiera was nursing a quite few burns, unintendedly cause by the sorceress princess when she lost her temper; Astronema had several bruises and a few cuts.

"Astronema, princess… There was something I couldn't help but notice today"

"What is it, Shiera?"

"The way you were watching, and whom… We share a weakness �" though for two different ones"

Astronema caught her breath sharply. "Was I so obvious?"

"As I said, we share a weakness. None else would have noticed". She put her hand on the other girl's knee. "You're safe with me"

Astronema put her hand on top of Shiera's. She never saw anyone doing such a thing: it was an instinctive response.

"And you're with me", she promised, then sighed. "They have to die, you know"

"I'm the one who's gonna have to do it", reminded her Shiera, "Unless you want to do your one: I would understand"

"I don't"

"I'm going to make it quick, painless… If all goes well, they won't see the deathblow coming. I'll take them down first, so they won't suffer much grief either"

"You gave it much though"

"I want to do it right. Ours will go first, quick and easy. The blue and the pink will come next; I don't care much for them. The red and the yellow will be the last ones, and they'd beg me to finish them off before I'm through"

Astronema was surprised at the anguish in the other girl's voice.

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"They've done something that hurt mine. They'll pay"

Astronema chuckled. "I can hardly believe he would've approved of this"

"Oh, I know he wouldn't", smiled Shiera, "But I'm not going to let it ruin my fun"

* * *

**Next time:** "So that's the girl of your nightmares"


	8. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter timeline-revision at 22-Oct-2005

> _"If all the history is true_
> 
> _She's gonna end up just like you_
> 
> _You made it to the other side_
> 
> _But tell me who will be my guide?"_
> 
> _"Northern Star", Mel C._

  


* * *

"Carlos, honey, it's for you!"

"Who is it, mom? I'll be late for school!"

He shoved the last of his books into his bag. He spent half the night awake, browsing through endless records of spells that might have been used on Shiera. He was coming very close to missing his school bus.

"He says his name is Rocky, dear!"

"I'm getting it!" yelled Carlos downstairs. He snatched the phone. "Hello?"

"I know it's a bad time, I didn't know when I can catch you at home"

"Anything urgent?"

"When do you finish school today?"

"Four in the afternoon"

"You know Orchard lane?"

"It's left of the school"

"Be there at 16:15"

"What…"

"Unless school bus hours changed since I graduated, you're going to miss your buss. Just be there. Bye"

The former Ranger hanged up. Carlos stared at the receiver for a good several seconds before he putting it down and racing down the stairs, thanking the lord that the bus station was right outside his house.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" fired Zhane. "Ecliptor ruined the entire school when I wasn't paying attention?"

"Math teacher got the flue. Free double term" said Carlos shortly before sitting down and grabbing the nearest stack of pads. "How far did you get?"

"The spells list is down to 3,760. Andros finished indexing the profiles some time ago, but I thought you'll want to do that". He pushed a different stack towards the black Ranger.

"Right, thanks. How many profiles have we got?"

"Some 70,000 before filtering. 10,000 after ruling out all the cases involving the spells we rejected. Oh, and I don't think we'll be excused from team lunch today"

"What? We need this time!"

"Told that to Andros. He said we can pick any other Ranger we want to help us here, but we're showing for lunch"

"Have you tried telling him that one more Ranger on this means one less Ranger looking for Zordon?"

"He said that right now, resolving the Shiera affair has a higher priority; and he's right"

"I guess a third pair of eyes will speed up the process", sighed Carlos. "Let it be TJ than. We need to get him started this afternoon, because I've got a mystery meeting"

"What?"

Carlos told him of Rocky's call. Zhane frowned.

"I don't like the sound of this"

"He's an ex-Ranger. I don't think he'll deliberately put me in harm's way"

"So we'll let TJ know during lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now let's get back to narrowing lists"

* * *

"Need some help with the marinade?"

"No, not really" answered Cassie.

"Are you sure?". Zhane's tone was his casual, playful one, but his eyes told a different story.

"Oh well, you can stir this". She handed him the bowl of thick sauce and looked around, checking on their teammates: TJ kept Ashley by the grill with him, Carlos was getting his frustration out on the vegetables he was chopping and Andros was battling the tablecloth he insisted on bringing. They were all out of earshot.

"Who talked Andros into forcing Carlos to come to lunch today?"

"I did, though I'm surprised he managed it"

"He used bribe. Said Carlos and I can pick another Ranger to help us with the research"

"If I was the chosen one, you wouldn't be keeping this conversation quiet"

"Carlos picked TJ"

"Is that a problem?"

"You know both guys. Think"

"I'm sure that no matter how nasty Carlos will turn, TJ will manage to remain friendly. I see no problem here"

"Being friendly is the surest way of raising Carlos's temper"

"You're friendly with him" accused Cassie, before relenting. "I'll talk to TJ. I messed it up, I'll fix it. Now hand me back this marinade. You've spilled enough of it"

* * *

It was a windy sort of weather when Carlos left the school and turned to Orchard lane. He fastened his jacket about him, and prayed that whomever he was supposed to meet would be early. It was less than a five-minutes walk from the school to the lane, and he was going to be there well before 16:15.

He turned into the lane. There was nobody there. He sighed, and begun looking for a sheltered spot, when a man came out of a battered, dusty truck.

"Carlos"

"Tommy"

"I would have said how glad I am to meet you, but under the circumstances…"

Carlos nodded. "Understood"

"I had a race yesterday. This is as fast as I could come". He sighed deeply. "Come on, get in the car. There's some stuff you need to know"

"Where are we going?" asked Carlos when Tommy started the engine.

"You'll understand" answered Tommy very shortly. "I'm about to tell you some things I only told one person before"

"About why you were afraid of Shiera?" tossed Carlos, hoping Rocky's information was correct.

"Yes. So listen closely. I don't think I can say any of this twice"

* * *

The business district of the Angel Grove downtown was deserted. It was a chilly, windy day for the season, but it wasn't the weather that drove people away. It was the worst threat the city ever encountered, a threat, it seemed, too hard even for the Power Rangers to handle: it was the evil green Ranger.

He was standing on top of one of the building, smiling behind his helmet as the other Rangers skidded to a halt below him. The colored figures were surrounded by rubble, hardly visible. This made the grin Ranger's smile even wider. The rubble was his own doing, the debris left after he set his Dragon Zord on the city center's proud buildings. _See the message here, Rangers? You'll be crushed, just like those pitiful heaps of cement and glass around you_. He surveyed his handiwork proudly. _Empress Rita should be pleased_.

Something was moving in the remnants of an office building not too far from him. _A child_, he realized. _No more thaneleven ortwelve years old_. She was moving cement blocks that were far too big for her. _Trying to uncover something. But what?_ The child moved another block of cement, and the green Ranger saw what she was trying to rescue. The sight hit him together with the red Ranger's words.

"Tommy, no! Listen to me! You don't have to do this!"

_"It was very much like a curtain drawn in my head, letting the sunshine in. Up until that moment, I was caught like in a dream, never realizing what was really happening. Than suddenly, my head was very clear. All the colors were sharper than I've ever seen them, every small sound was a mighty roar. I looked down at the dagger I was holding, and than it hit me: this was I. I was the one standing there, laughing coldly, and spreading destruction so carelessly. Looking at the red Ranger, I remembered how I liked the guy as soon as I saw him, and I realized I almost killed him several times"_

"I'm sorry, Jason…"

_"As soon as I spoke those words, I could feel that something was wrong. Something was stirring inside of me, trying to snatch the clarity I've only just regained"_

"…but this is what Rita says…"

_"Just a few seconds prior to that, looking at the dagger, I though that this was as bad as I'm ever going to feel. I was proven wrong quickly, far too quickly. The spell was bound to the Sword of Darkness, and could not be broken for as long as the sword existed. My self-control was shattered. I was shunned to a corner of my mind, a helpless spectator, as someone else, who shared all of my memories and skills but none of my character, finished my sentence for me"_

"…and she is my Empress!"

_"The one who had control of my body reached for his blaster. I knew what he was about to do, and I couldn't let him do it. I was weak from days of enchantment, but I gathered all the will that was left in me, every single fiber of independence and defiance, and I won. Just barely. I was weakened further, but at least I knew I was not completely helpless. I could resist. I could slow him down, give the other Rangers a chance to beat him. And it worked. Jason destroyed the sword, and that part of the nightmare was over"_

* * *

"It was never really over, though", sighed Tommy as he parked the car. "We'll walk the rest of the distance; it's not far"

"The girl was Shiera, wasn't she?"

"Yes. Of all the people hurt by my actions as the evil Ranger, she was the only one I ever came to know…"

* * *

"What are you watching, Tommy?" asked Ernie, leaning over the bar.

"That girl"

"Yes, she's quite something, isn't she?"

"I don't remember seeing her here before"

"That's because she's new. Only registered to the dojo a couple of weeks ago"

"She must be really talented than. She looks like she's been practicing martial arts for months, in the least"

"Thinking about tutoring her?"

"I don't know. I feel like I've seen her before, but I can't put my finger on it"

"Maybe you saw her on the news"

"The news?"

"Yes, they made a big deal of her a month ago. She was in one of the buildings the green Power Ranger destroyed in his last attack as an Evil Ranger. She made it without a scratch, but…". Ernie looked at Tommy's suddenly white face. "I see you remember"

"Yes, I do", answered Tommy bitterly. "I don't think I could ever forget…"

* * *

_"In my dreams, he's reaching for the blaster, like he did in real life. Only in my dreams, I can't stop him. He aims the blaster and he shoots the kid, almost lazily. He doesn't really care, but he's somewhat mad that she got away when he wrecked that building. Killing her is his answer to the red Ranger's attempt. And then all that is left for me to do is scream, as he continues to the man who is closer than a brother to me, and to the woman who was my first love…"_

* * *

"So what's the deal, Tommy?" inquired Jason quietly. He and his best friend were sitting at the juice bar, watching Rocky and Adam struggling with the strong-minded prodigy they were tutoring. "This isn't really about yoututoring too many kids already, right?"

"Seeing right through me, aren't you?"

"Come one, it doesn't take a genius to figure this out. Even Rocky got it"

"He's not as thick as he acts sometimes"

"True, but don't change the subject".

Tommy stirred his smoothie, and then spoke, never raising his eyes: "I once told you of a girl, and made you swear you'll tell no one"

"So that's the girl of your nightmares". Jason turned for a better look at her. "If she's so tiny now, I don't get how she was possibly strong enough to move large cement blocks three years ago"

"She's a tough one. So what will you tell Rocky and Adam?"

"Not the truth, obviously". Jason turned his full attention back to his friend. "At least, not the whole truth. I'll have to tell them something they'll believe: Adam is a damn lie detector"

"So what will you say?"

"That she scares you. I just won't tell them why. If they'll push, I'll say I don't know. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess it'll have to do"

* * *

"Angel Grove Memorial Hospital?", asked Carlos, looking up at the building. "What's here?"

"The answer to the question I so far refused to answer"

"What was Shiera trying to salvage?"

"Oh yes. Keep quite now. We can't speak freely in the corridors"

* * *

"Who's she?" asked Carlos, looking at the sleeping child, lying in the hospital bed.

"Look at her face" shrugged Tommy.

"She can't be…" whispered Carlos.

"She is. She's Shiera's sister. Her name is Emma. She's been comatose ever since". Tommy's face writhed in anguish and blame. "Shiera's family won't let go, and there's nothing that the doctors can do for her. Only a miracle can help her"

"She looks so young"

"She's twelve. Younger than Shiera was". Tommy slumped into a chair. "A few days ago, Kat and I sensed that something was wrong. You see, we've been both touched by very powerful spells, spells that leave marks for a lifetime. I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone save Jason, so it was Kat who alerted the rest of the old gang. Rocky realized we sensed the spell cast over Shiera, and so he called me"

"So I'll know the truth"

"I'll bet you anything this Astronema witch learned Shiera's background before abducting her. If you're to have any chance of breaking the spell she put over your girl, any chance at all…"

"…knowing Shiera is the only way" completed Carlos. Something that was knotted within him loosened during the former Ranger's long speech. Carlos found himself breathing easier. "You've just gave me my a first real spark of hope since she was taken. If you made it through, she can make it , too"

"She'll need all the help you can give her"

"I'm not alone on this", said Carlos. Suddenly, he realized it was true. _I'm not alone_.

A loud crashing sound made both guys run to the window.

Carlos reached for his morpher automatically, but he didn't morph. He looked at Tommy.

"Go", said the ex-Ranger, "And make history repeat itself"

The grim blessing made Carlos smile, as it was supposed to. "Thanks", he said simply. Then, he returned his attention to the crisis at hand: "Let's Rocket!"

* * *

**Next time:** "I never thought it could be bad news"


	9. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a little messing back and forth with time.

> _"I would still find my way,_
> 
> _By the light I see in your eyes._
> 
> _The world I know fades away_
> 
> _But you stay"_
> 
> _"A Love Before Time", theme song of the movie "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon", lyrics by James Schamus, Composed by Jorge Calandrelli &amp; Tan Dun, performed by CoCo Lee_

  


* * *

"Did it have to happen?" asked Ashley gloomily. She and Cassie were sitting at a café at the mall, their bulging shopping bags at their feet.

"What did?" asked Cassie, already knowing the answer.

"Me and Carlos drifting apart"

"Since you didn't fall for each other, yes"

"We've been together since always. It just feels so strange, knowing we'll turn to other people from now own"

"It's been like this for a while now, Ashley" said Cassie gently. She was relieved that Ashley was finally regaining her wits, after losing them following Carlos's breakdown.

"But I only noticed it now". Ashley made a face. "I'm such a jerk"

"No you're not" answered Cassie automatically. As Ashley was about to protest, Cassie spoke again quickly: "You've just been a girl"

Ashley considered this lengthily before replying: "That's not an excuse. We are not "just girls". Me acting like one nearly cost us dearly"

"It's a force of nature, Ash. You can't help falling in love"

* * *

A knock on her door.

"May I come in, my princess?"

"Of course. Isn't it nearly time?"

"It is", admitted Shiera. She came into Astronema's office and closed that door behind her. "Just a quick question, if you'll permit… Astronema". Shiera used the princess's name as an indication that whatever she wanted to ask, it was going to hurt.

"Ask"

"Does he know?"

Astronema shook her head. "I thought he feels the same. We scheduled a date. He was his usual charming self, brought me roses and all, but he was unacceptably late. He claimed there was a monster. I blasted him. I sent no monster that day"

"When was this?"

Astronema told her.

"There was a monster that day. Now, save your indignified shock for later. Would you like me to tell him you still care?"

"You're going to fight them", pointed out Astronema.

"I'll take that for a positive answer" replied Shiera with a smile, and left the office promptly, leaving a stunned princess of Evil behind her.

* * *

Cassie and Ashley looked around instinctively as their communicators beeped.

"Too crowded" hissed Ashley. "Stay". She got up and went to the bathroom, the closest thing to a secluded zone available. She returned far too quickly to Cassie's taste.

"It's Shiera", said Ashley quietly, motioning to a waitress to bring them the bill. "City Center. Carlos already there, he must have been very near"

"That's the second time in two days", said Cassie, alarmed. She looked around for their waitress, but she was impossible to locate in the full café. "I'll settle this. Tell them I'll be right there. Just go"

Ashley didn't bother to reply. She just nodded and turned around.

Cassie looked down on their shopping bags. "Oh bother", she muttered.

* * *

This was not looking good, decided Zhane. Carlos wasn't really able to fight Shiera, and as TJ was knocked down by Shiera's stunner, he and Andros had to combat her on their own. They were seamless partners, each knowing the other's moves as if reading his mind, but Shiera had a way of deflecting even the most coordinated attacks.

They started another maneuver, one that usually terminated with Andros's spiral saber firmly planted into their opponent's body. This time, Andros was thrown headlong unto the sidewalk. Enraged, the silver Ranger launched himself at Shiera, only to find her hand wrapped firmly around his throat as she held him like a hostage. He didn't even get a chance to try and free himself, as three quick words whispered in his ear made him go limp with surprise.

"She loves you"

She sensed that he wasn't resisting her. This gave her a chance to speak one more quick sentence.

"She never sent that monster"

She threw him aside and swiveled as Carlos charged, his ax in his hands. She deflected the blow easily and proceeded to calm sparring. Out of nowhere, a morphed Ashley joined in, aiming her slingshot's explosive bullets at the green Ranger. "Snap out of it!" she yelled at Zhane right before Shiera pierced her abdomen with a well-aimed knife. Zhane shook his head violently, and joined in.

* * *

"I want to know how come you got there first, again", growled Andros some time later. He was lying in one of the infirmary's beds, his mood distinctly the worst due to his broken wrist, dislocated shoulder and not-very-mild concussion.

"Was in the hospital" answered Carlos shortly. With a gash across his arm and his ankle sprained, he was once again the Ranger that came off easiest.

"Your mystery meeting?" guessed Zhane. He managed to preserve a relatively good mood despite several cracked ribs.

"Yes"

"My head is splitting into two" groaned TJ. He was shot twice. "Stop shouting"

Alpha pressed some pills into TJ's palm. The blue Ranger swallowed them without asking what they were, and fell asleep almost immediately.

"Poor him" said Cassie. Her broken arm was mended now, but she was still connected to the calcium IV drip Alpha insisted on. "Now what's that about a mystery meeting?"

"Later" replied Carlos.

"How's Ashley doing, Alpha?" asked Zhane in an attempt to change the subject.

"She'll be alright, but this is one bad wound"

"Never before was a Ranger's suit pierced by a blade", said Andros quietly. "We can't keep this up much longer"

"That's probably Astronema's plan" said Cassie.

"Tear us apart limb by limb" said Carlos through gritted teeth. Suddenly his eyes grow very wide, and all the blood drained from his face. "Oh"

"What?" asked Andros.

Instead of answering, Carlos scrambled to his feet. "Oh, No"

"Carlos?" inquired Zhane. Carlos paused, shot him one panicked look, and left the infirmary.

"Oh, great", muttered Zhane. He got up.

"You should be lying still!" protested Alpha.

"Later", replied Zhane shortly. "I want to know what bite him"

* * *

He found Carlos in the engines room, staring into the pulsing core, his arms resting on the safety bar. Zhane came and stood beside him, imitating his posture. Carlos didn't make any move to acknowledge his presence. They stood like that for several minutes, the engines humming around them.

"I never thought it could be bad news", said Carlos after a while. He was speaking so softly his voice was almost a whisper.

"That what could be bad news?"

"She went for Ashley and Andros first in both encounters"

"You mean Shiera"

"She has it in for them"

"What?"

Carlos turned his head and looked at his friends with a pained expression. "The Dark Fortress is sitting directly above Angel Grove. For all we know, they're watching every move we make on Earth, listen to every word. Astronema would have known I was angry with Ashley, and why. Shiera must have found out, or perhaps she was told. So she's heading for Ashley and Andros first, because…"

"Because she cares about you" completed Zhane in a whisper. He could see why the thought terrified Carlos. "Some affectionate gesture"

"So she still loves me", continued Carlos, staring into the gleaming core again, "I never though that it could be bad news"

Zhane was at a loss for words. He tried to think of something smart to say. An idea hit his mind, and he smacked his own forehead.

"That's no bad news, that's great news!"

"How's that?"

"I'll bet you anything that not too many spells would enable her to love you despite turning evil!"

The two boys looked at each other excitedly. They spoke together.

"Library!"

* * *

"Cassie" came DECA's voice. "Your presence is requested at the library"

"Are Zhane and Carlos there?" asked Andros.

"Affirmative"

"I guess I'll better check what they're up to" said Cassie. "Sorry, Andros. Alpha will keep you company"

"I'll join you shortly" assured her Andros.

"No, you will not, Andros!" said Alpha firmly.

"I'll keep you updated", promised Cassie, and left.

* * *

"So what do you need me for?" asked Cassie. The boys just landed on her every bit of Tommy's information, Carlos's insight and Zhane's revelation, and she was still feeling somewhat dazed. "Sounds like you worked it all out"

"The lists are down to 20 spells and 120 profiles" explained Carlos impatiently. "And it's the profiles that matter now. We need to read through them, see if anything rings familiar"

"And it'll be quicker in three" understood Cassie. "We might even finish this today"

"Don't get my hopes any higher" warned Carlos, "They're high enough as it is."

* * *

Somehow, it didn't take her all that long to decide. After all, she knew what she was about to risk, and she knew why she was even considering it. Deep down, she knew that this was not about her duties. It was about having peace with herself �" it was about doing the right thing. It hurt to admit that. What she was about to do would violate almost everything she was taught. Yet one saying of Ecliptor's rang in her mind: _that which was not tried cannot be said to be true_.

She glanced again at the view pad in her hands. She recorded the conversation the pink and yellow Rangers had earlier that day, and kept replaying it to herself. The voices were muted as she knew the words by heart: _It's a force of nature, Ash. You can't help falling in love_. The way the pink Ranger leaned across the table and reached for her friend's hand held a strange appeal for the princess of Evil: she locked those few seconds in a loop, watching them over and over. _You can't help falling in love_. The words strengthened her decision. She glanced at the other viewing pad. This, if ever, was the time to do it.

Shiera slipped into the room without saying a word. She could see that the princess was deep in her reverie. _She will talk to me when she's ready_. As if reading Shiera's mind, the young princess looked up at her and smiled. It was a shy, rueful smile, which sent a shiver down Shiera's spine. _Something is wrong_.

"I watched your battle earlier", said the princess gently. "You did splendidly."

"I want you to be happy" replied Shiera in the same tone. _You are my princess_.

"I am lucky to have you" said the princess, her eyes gleaming.

_You are crying_, realized Shiera in alarm. She set down, not knowing what to say.

"I want you to be happy, too", continued the princess. "Will you give me an honest answer to just one question?"

"But of course", said Shiera, positively befuddled.

"If you could meet with Carlos �" not as Rangers, just you and him �" would you do that?"

The question struck Shiera as something of a surprise. "I'd like to, yes", she answered finally, "If just to say goodbye the right way"

"You have your chance" replied the princess. She handed Shiera one of the view pads she was holding and closed her eyes firmly, suppressing tears.

Shiera took the pad and switched it on. It showed an all-too-familiar spot in the park, where a guy whose face once captured her heart set cross-legged on the grass, the evening wind blowing his hair to his face. Shiera looked at her princess, unbelieving.

"I want you to be happy", repeated the princess, with a tenderness she did not know she was capable of. As her eyes were still closed she sensed Shiera's stare rather than faced it. "Go". She could feel Shiera taking her hand and raising it, touching the long, delicate fingers to a wet, smooth skin. Astronema opened her eyes: her hand was held against Shiera's cheek, and Shiera was crying unabashedly.

"I'm coming back to you", she said, "Or rather, I'm never really going away". With that, she put down Astronema's hand and walked away.

Astronema took the still-on pad and turned it off. She shut her eyes again, refusing to cry. _I really hope I did the right thing_.

* * *

It was late hour of dusk in Angel Grove. Carlos was sitting in the Park for over an hour now, his elbow upon his knee and his chin rested on his palm. He was staring into the darkening sky. _Will she come?_ He wondered. He had no other way of reaching out to her except waiting at this spot, and praying. _Let her come_.

There was the unmistakable sound of a stepped-upon twig. Carlos jumped to his feet. There she was, looking at him through the branches, right where he stood eleven days before. She slid down the grassy slope, moving with that grace he would know anywhere. His throat was very tight.

She stood at a feet's distance, her eyes warm and unrevealing, something like the beginning of a sad smile in the corners of her lips. Her hair was blowing behind her back, held back from her eyes by a pair of silver clasps. She wore a cream-colored shirt over dark-green pants, small and beautiful as he remembered. He said nothing, only passed his hand through her hair.

She pressed a gently finger to his lips when he opened them to speak. "I can't stay very long", she said.

"I understand" he answered. "Will you let me show you something?"

She tilted her hand. "You are trying to achieve something"

"I am", he admitted, "I want you to hear something you knew once"

Her brows knitted together, but she said "Okay"

"Do you know where we are?" he asked. She was surveying the buildings around them.

"The business district of the city", she answered.

"You see that building over there?"

"That's where the first green Ranger stood, almost five years ago. The other five where standing right where we are now. He wasn't looking at them though"

She seemed interested, mildly.

"The red Ranger called to him, tried to persuade him not to attack them. He didn't know the green Ranger was distracted"

She knew he was trying to break the spell, and he could see how she closed herself against him. Still, she listened.

"Do you know why he was distracted?"

"No", she answered honestly.

"You should. You were there" he pointed to a nearby building. She turned to look, hands in her pockets, hair fanning behind her, a slim feminine figure. He reached into his bag.

* * *

"There are good news and bad news", said the former yellow Ranger as soon as the dojo's office door closed behind them. "The good news is, I talked my way into the local TV station's archives, and made you an audio copy of the tape you wanted. The bad news is, the words are very faint. I doubt even an active Ranger could here them"

Rocky cleared the table. "Tanya, hand the tape. Carlos, you brought a player, didn't you?". He slid the tape into place and pressed "play". "Let's hope it's worth anything"

Carlos listened fervently. There were lots of static and background noise, but he could make out two voices, one of which he recognized. "It'll do", he said.

He turned the volume to maximum and pressed "play". He prayed the faint words would find their way to her ears, that they'd inspire sufficient terror in Shiera's heart.

* * *

"This is it", said Carlos. "The rebinding charm"

"I'm not so sure" said Cassie. "It's much more complicated than the other two, and it's not exactly black magic, either"

"I don't think Astronema would mind using white magic, if it suited her", said Zhane, "But still, how come you're so sure this is the one?"

"Because it should leave the affected person's personality intact, save for the single memory change. It's very elegant, and it's very strong. It's one of the few spells that were never broken"

"So assuming we go for this one", said Cassie, reading from the pad, "We need to inspire Shiera's greatest fear. Any idea what that may be?"

* * *

First the red Ranger's voice, pleading. Shiera's shoulders tensed a little. Then Tommy's voice, changing from a remorseful sigh to a cold sneer, and Shiera's entire body tensed. Carlos could almost see the memories rushing back in her head as the spell broke.

He stopped the tape; no need to torment her with the rest of the dialogue. He put the recorder back in his bag, and its entire contents spilled on the sidewalk. Shiera kneeled to help his gather his things. They finished repacking rather quickly, but as they stood up, he saw that Shiera was still holding a photo, staring at it. After several seconds, she returned it to him. He glanced at it quickly before tucking it into one of the books: it was a group photo of all six unmorphed Rangers.

There was unbearable pain in her eyes, and he reached out to hold her. He wasn't prepared when she grabbed his collar, brought their heads together, and kissed him. There was a universe of emotions in that kiss, ranging from tender regret, through fierce passion, to something Carlos couldn't recognize. When she broke off, however, he saw it in her tear-filled eyes, and couldn't believe it.

"No…" he whispered hoarsely.

"I have to", she whispered back. She touched her finger to one of her tears and wetted his lips with it. Not quite understanding, he returned the gesture. She kissed him again, a poignant, promising kiss that ended far too shortly for both their likes. Then she stepped back. "I'm sorry", she whispered again.

He was choked. He couldn't say a word. He held out his hand, begging, pleading…

She shook her head and turned away.

He stared at her retreating back, unbelieving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still the Interlude, and than we move on to the next part of the trilogy. "Interlude", meaning an epilogue for this part and a prologue for the next.


	10. Interlude

Ecliptor have just finished the last round of his patrol, and as everything was in perfect order, he made his way back to his apartment. The quarters level of the Dark Fortress was quiet and deserted, as Quantrones were not admitted to this area of the space station, save on direct command. The corridor was perfectly still and dark, most soothing in Ecliptor's mind.

His nerves prickled. Before he could think _Intruder_, he heard the swish of a sword. It came from Shiera's rooms. He dashed down the corridor, glad more than ever that none other was present. He arrived just in time, however, to hear the unmistakable _clang!_ of metal on metal.

The door was open. Hesitantly, he entered the room. Shiera's things were there, but the girl herself was missing. A ray of moonlight, coming through the single window, illuminated a small disc-like object lying on the floor. It was the fall �" or rather, drop �" of this object that made the clanking sound he heard.

He picked it up. It shone and glittered in his palm. He looked at it miserably. _This is **not** good news_, he thought. _I must go and tell the princess_. With a heavy sigh, he returned to the corridor and made his way to the princess's quarters. _Shiera was taken_.

He was woken by a kiss, he was sure of that, but when he opened in eyes there was no other person in his room. In the gloom darkness, his eyes made out a shape lying on his bedside closet, that wasn't there when he forced himself into bed. He lit the bedside lamp, and his jaw dropped in surprise.

One white rose and three red clovers, and below them a neatly folded sheet of paper. Carlos set up. The flowers were tied together with two ribbons, green and black. He shifted them with a shaking hand and picked the note. Something fell from the folded paper, but Carlos ignored it for the moment. He took in Shiera's writing.

_Hi Love,_

_I'm ever so sorry for worrying you like that. I had to go �" I'll explain it all when I come back._

_But of course I'll come back to you. I love you. I just have to be away for a while, but not for long. And yes, you broke the spell, though I have no idea how you ever found out. As you did, please bring Emma flowers in my name. Lilies are her favorites, and I usually bring some of the red clovers too: they stand for loyalty and commitment. _

_Take Care, Love,_

_Shiera._

_p.s. there's a message that should get to Zhane. Tell him they'll return when the sun changes._

Carlos read the note five times before putting it down and picking the object that fell from it. It was made from some sort of glistening, golden metal, which was very light nonetheless, about 5 cm in diameter. Within the thin metallic circle, the attacking figure of a fiery bird of pray was depicted. It was a symbol of some sort, but it meant nothing to him. He put it down and picked the flowers.

The implied attention behind the pick of flowers, and the entwined ribbons that held them together, sent warmness all through his body. The flowers were almost buds, and would last a considerable time. He breathed in the soft scent. _I love you too_.


End file.
